Christmas Time
by Evangelina
Summary: It's basically the YYH gang and Kiara having Christmas together.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Inu-Yasha, and Vampire Princess Miyu but I do own Kiara. $%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%  
  
"Botan, what did you put in the apple pie?" Kayko pulling out the fork and spiting out the apple pie Botan made.  
  
"This," Botan picked up a pumpkin out of nowhere. "I didn't know if I had to heat it up, so I left it cold."  
  
"Botan, we're making apple pie not pumpkin pie. And apple pie doesn't use pumpkin, it use pears," Kayko pulling a pear out of nowhere.  
  
"Well, why didn't you say so." Getting a sigh from Kayko, Baton went to make another apple pie, and is time the right way.  
  
So, Botan worked hard on her new apple pie, While Kayko was making cookies for her and Botan. "Botan, are you almost done with the apple pie?"  
  
"Just give me a minute." Botan said while she was taking the new made apple pie from the oven. "This should be better than the last one I made." So, Kayko cut two slices, one for Botan and herself. She was nervous on eating the new apple pie, but she had to test it. When she took the bite she was surprise that the new pie was delicious.  
  
"Botan, this is delicious!" Botan ignoring Kayko because she was too busy eating the pie. "Anyway do you want to help me deliver the invitations."  
  
"Sure."  
  
~~~  
  
So, Kayko and Botan both grabbed their coats and went out the door to deliver the invitations. They went Kurama's, Yusuke's, and Kuwabara's houses. But they had to find Hiei and Yukina to order to give their invitation.  
  
"Is that all of them," Botan asking after giving a card to Hiei.  
  
"Nope, we still have to give a card to Kiara." Kayko said while holding Kiara's invitation. "Umm. Do you know where she live?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll show you." Botan said in her cheery mood.  
  
They walked until they reached a white house with two different paths, one was leading to the front door while the other one was leading to the backyard. Botan and Kayko took the path that lead to the front door and rang the doorbell. There was no answer. They rang again.  
  
The door opened, and the person who was in the doorway was Kiara. "Yes?"  
  
"Hi Kiara." Kayko giving Kiara a wave.  
  
"Hi there." Botan said from behind Kayko.  
  
"Yeah, hi. Now what do you want?"  
  
"Well, I'm having a Christmas party and I was wondering if you wanted to come." Kayko handing the invitation to Kiara. "The party going to be this Saturday (The day Kayko is giving out the invitation is a Monday). Well, see you then."  
  
Both Kayko and Botan walk to go back to Kayko's house to finish some things. Which left Kiara with the invitation in her hand. She shut the door and went to her room. When she reaches her room she threw the card on her bed. She was disgust by it. What a fool. She was acting as if I was her friend. She said have known she was a fool. She probably has Yusuke and his little team coming to her party. Kiara thought as Hunter appeared out of nowhere.  
  
" -What's that?-" Hunter then pointed at the envelope that was laying Kiara's bed.  
  
"- It's an invitation to a dumb party from this girl at school. She hangs out with the group of people who works for Koenma.-"  
  
" -Why don't you go. It will be good for you. You can have a break from banishing the Shinmas to the darkness, and also it'll be fun for you. -"  
  
"-But I don't need a break from banishing Shinmas, I need a break from those people.-"  
  
"-At least look at the invitation and think about it.-"  
  
"-Fine,-" Kiara said. So, she walked over to the bed where the invitation was lying. She opens the envelope, on the front of the card there was a picture of a winter forest and at the bottom says party in Christmas colors. Kiara looked in inside, which said:  
  
You're invited to Kayko's Secret Santa Party/ Christmas Party!_! Time: 5:00pm- 10:00pm Date: This Saturday- 12/20/03 Place: My house.  
  
Bring 1 gift to exchange. The gift shouldn't be too large that it's hard carry.  
  
I hope that you can make it.  
  
Great. Kiara thought as she was reading the invitation. This party is going to make throw up. Once Kiara was done reading it was threw the card in the trash.  
  
"-You're not going?-" Hunter said with a little disappointment.  
  
"-Well, if I go I'll throw up because of the happiness there. -"  
  
"KIARA! KIARA!" Kiara heard her aunt calling for her at the staircase.  
  
"YEAH!" Kiara reply.  
  
"CAN YOU COME DOWN HERE FOR A SEC." Without delay Kiara came charging down the staircase.  
  
"Kiara, who was at the door?" Kiara's aunt said once she saw Kiara stop she that she could speck.  
  
"A person who was trying to get to their party." Kiara hated telling lies to her aunt for some reason.  
  
"That's great you should go. Anyway that's not the point I wanted you."  
  
"Then what is?"  
  
"Look at the news."  
  
-There have been several reports about people missing. All of the people were last seen in the park. Every time there was a missing person the police would find a snowman or woman of that person.- Kiara heard the news reporter say.  
  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Kiara turning to her aunt.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
When Kiara's aunt turned to look at Kiara, then she felt a gust of wind from behind her. She looked to see that the door was open. Kiara, I told over and over to close the door when you're leaving.  
  
***  
  
Kiara was running to the park along with Hunter. They ran until that reached the parked. Bang, Bang. Kiara heard footsteps coming towards the park, which meant that the Shinma would be coming out to make its meal. So Kiara hid so that she could wait for the Shinma. (The person who's walking is a human.)  
  
"Great, my house has to be near the park where people keep disappearing." A man said wearing a suit, with glasses, and carrying folders. He stopped dead center of the entrance of the park. Next a mini blizzard surround the man and then he turned into a snowman. There stood in front of the snowman was a monster. It had thick armor that was white, long white hair, wearing clothes like Inu-Yasha, but it's white not red. The Shinma was walking towards the snowman. Once the Shinma was inches away the snowman began to glow red.  
  
Win dain a lotica  
  
En val tu ri  
  
Si lo ta  
  
Fin dein a loluca  
  
En dragu a sei lain  
  
Vi fa- ru les shutai am  
  
En riga- lint  
  
The Shinma heard someone singing. He looked around to see who would be singing instead of screaming. He looked towards the tree. There stood on one of the branches, which he could see from where he was standing, was a dark figure. "Who are you?" He hisses to the dark figure.  
  
The dark figure stop singing and jumped down from the branch. The Shinma still couldn't tell who the person was until the person took a step forward. It was Kiara. "The last person you'll ever see." The Shinma knew that Kiara was a Shinma Hunter, so he ran. But he was stopped by a firewall. "Now let's have some fun, Shinma Frost."  
  
Shinma Frost was furious because now she could banish him to the darkness. So he charged out her. Kiara dodge the Shinma's attack very easily. While Kiara was in the air she saw the Shinma's back was facing her. (Her head is facing the ground, while her feet are up towards the sky and she's in the air) "Fire, come to me as a weapon of my choice. FIRE ARROW!"  
  
Kiara spread her arms and legs out (still in the air). Then a bunch of arrows came out of her, but they were on fire. The Shinma was getting burn because of the fire arrows. Once the arrows stopped he was relived because the pain was beginning to die away, then he saw blood. His blood. He looked down and saw that he gotten slash through the stomach. Someone did that? But who? The Shinma Hunter couldn't have done that, she was too busy trying to get me rare instead of medium. I hear giggles. It was Kiara. When the Shinma looks to see the Shinma Hunter he also saw dark figure behind her.  
  
"Shinma Frost! Return to the darkness with my flames!" A circle of fire appears around Frost. Frost's figure began to be distorted and he then vanishes. And as Frost was vanishing Kiara left to go home before the police came. $%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$  
  
Sorry if there's any mistakes in this. The words that are in -blah, blah- are in a different language, but since I couldn't make one up I did this. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Inu-Yasha, and Vampire Princess Miyu but I do own Kiara. $&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&  
  
(Saturday, which are a few days before Christmas)  
  
"Shinma Adish! Return to the darkness with my flames!" A circle of fire appears around Adish. Adish's figure began to be distorted and he then vanishes. "Hunter lets go home. (Hunter lets go home.)" Kiara said to Hunter in a tired way.  
  
"-That's a good idea.-" So they began to walk home. When they were a few blocks from Kiara's house they bumped into Kayko. "Hi, Kiara," Kayko said with her eyes close. When Kayko finally opens her eyes she sees blood coming from Kiara's legs. "Oh My God! Kiara, you're bleeding!"  
  
Kiara check to see if Kayko was right, but when she looked at her leg she saw a cut that ran down from her mid thigh to her knee. Damn! So that Shinma gave me a cut and I didn't even know. Not bad. I haven't had an opponent like that in a while. "Oh that. It's only a tiny scratch."  
  
"Kiara we need to get a doctor." Kayko began to move her hand closer to the wound, but Kiara slapped the hand away.  
  
"I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF! SO FUCK OFF!" Kiara ran away from Kayko so that she wouldn't have to her sympathy.  
  
Leaving Kayko in Kiara's dust, Kayko was shocked. Kiara was always so nice in school. But now she's was so mean to me. Kayko then continue to walk home, but she kept remember Kiara's exact words to her. When she reaches her house she went to the room where she was going to have the party.  
  
Everything looks perfect. Now all we need are the guests. Kayko smiling about how great her party would be. I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF! SO FUCK OFF! Kayko suddenly heard those words echoing through her head. Kayko shook her head to drain Kiara's words out. Then she looked at her watch, which said it was 4:00pm. Which meant that the party would start soon.  
  
~~~  
  
That fucking bitch! She's trying to act like my mom. Try to take care of me. I don't need any caring. Kiara said as she was walking through the front door of her house.  
  
"Hey, so how did the hunt go?" Kiara's aunt asks Kiara as soon as Kiara was on the stairs.  
  
"I found five Shinmas and banish them all." Kiara's gives her aunt a smirk.  
  
"That's good to hear. But take good care of that wound on your leg, got it."  
  
"Yeah. Excuse me while I go to my room." Kiara then continue to walk up the stairs till her aunt stopped her again.  
  
"Before you go to your room. I got you something for your party." Kiara's aunt handed a wrapped present.  
  
But instead of accepting the present Kiara threw it back to her aunt. "I'm not going, and how did you know that we have to bring a present?"  
  
"Oh, yes you are. I know because I'm a psychic." Kiara ignore her aunt and went to her room to tend her wound.  
  
When Kiara enter her room, she went straight for her bed. Today was a hard day. "-Do you want help for tending that wound of yours?-" Kiara sits up and see that it was Hunter who asked.  
  
"-Don't scare me like that.-"  
  
"-Sorry. But do you want help?-"  
  
"-No. I got it.-" Kiara put one of her hand on her wound, and a blue light was coming out of her hand. When she left her hand there was nothing but her skin. It looked like that area wasn't even touched. "-See.-"  
  
"-Yes. And why aren't you going to that party?-"  
  
"-Because of that Yusuke group and happy things want to make throw up.-" Kiara then lied down on her bed again. "-And you know that I hate happy things.-"  
  
"-Yes, I know what you like and don't like. But at least have some fun. I heard that this is a time of joy, so can you be at least a little joyful.-"  
  
"-I am having fun. Fun banishing the Shinma to the darkness.-" Kiara acting like a stubborn two year old.  
  
"-At least go to that party for me, and have fun.-"  
  
Kiara was shocked on what Hunter told her. Hunter was trying to get her to be happy. And he was asking her like it was a favor. She had to because he has sever for some many years and he didn't ask in anything in return. "- Fine.-"  
  
***  
  
*Ring, Ring* Kayko went to the answer the door. She knew that Yusuke, Kuwabara, Shiziru, Kurama, Hiei (Force by Kurama), Yukina, and Botan were here so that left Kiara to be here. When she opens the door she saw that it was Kiara and holding present for the Secret Santa Part. "Hi!"  
  
"Hey. Where should I put this." Kiara then held up her present.  
  
"Here give it to me." So, Kiara gave the present to Kayko. "Come one in everyone just got here."  
  
"WHY YOU LITTLE SHRIMP! I SHOULD KILL YOU FOR THAT BUT SINCE YOU'RE SO SHORT I WON'T!" Kiara saw that Kuwabara had grabbed Hiei's collar. Instead of Hiei saying something insulting, Hiei threw some food in Kuwabara's face.  
  
"Don't you like you're new look? It's suits you better than that mask you were wearing early." Everyone in the room expect for Kiara was laughing because of Kuwabara's new look and Hiei's comment.  
  
"WHY YOU--" Kuwabara was cut off by a pie in the face.  
  
"FOOD FIGHT!" Yusuke then shouted.  
  
Which led everyone to throw food at each out. But Kiara didn't come to get messy with food, so dodge every thing that would fly towards her. After an hour or two everything began to calm down. Hiei was half covered in food and so was Kurama, but Yusuke, Botan, Kuwabara, Shiziru, Yukina, and Kayko were completely covered with food.  
  
"I think that every has a better look expect for Hiei and Kurama. They looked better before everyone decided to give them a make over." Kiara said, as she wasn't cover with food.  
  
"Man, how are we going to clean this place up now?" Kayko getting piss off because of the fight that everyone had.  
  
"Simple," Kiara said then snap her finger. Then the room began like it was before everyone decided to have a food fight.  
  
"Whoa, you have to teach me that." Kayko said. "Anyway, lets have the Secret Santa Part."  
  
So everyone pulled up a chair. They cat in like a semi- circle, which had an open area so that they could give the gift to one person. "This how it's going to work. We'll have one person choose a name out of this hat," Kayko held out a hat with everyone's name in it. "Then the person who drew has to give their present to the present they drew. So, say that I drew Yusuke's name then I give my present to Yusuke" Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"Okay how about we have Yusuke go first." So Yusuke drew and he got Kayko, so he gave his gift to her. The gift is a pair of earring.  
  
"I had a feeling that I was going to get you." Yusuke said with a smile.  
  
Then Yukina went next, and she got Hiei. So she gave her present to her and it is a necklace that was a silver crescent moon with a black orb at the end of the moon. Then it was Kuwabara's turn. He got Botan; his present is a mini stuff doll of himself.  
  
"I hope you enjoy it." Giving Botan a scary smile.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Then it was Shiziru, she got Yusuke. Her present is brass knuckles. "Enjoy." She said to Yusuke.  
  
Then it was Kurama's turn, he got Yukina. His present is a fairy doll. The doll had long blonde hair, she had purple eyes, wearing a white dress, had a red ribbon like a belt, and had big orangey wings.  
  
Then it was Kayko's turn and sadly she got Kuwabara. Her present is a package of homemade cookies.  
  
Then it was Hiei's turn. He originally didn't bring anything, but Kurama got him something for the party. Hiei pulled out the piece of paper that said who he had to give the present to, it was Kiara. For what Kurama told him the present is a statue of a woman that looks like a warrior and holding a katana.  
  
Then it was Botan's turn to draw. When she looked at the piece of paper it said that she as going to give her present to Shiziru. Botan present it was a stuff toy that looked like Kero (from Cardcaptor Sakura).  
  
Finally it was Kiara's turn. Since everyone had a gift expect for Kurama, she knew that she was going to give her present to Kurama. So she gave her present to him and told him to open it. So he did. It was a gem with a star in a circle on it.  
  
"What is it?" Kurama ask Kiara.  
  
"It's a protecting gem. It protects the welder from harm." Kiara shock that her aunt was willing to give a protecting gem away because they were rare to find.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Since you're done with that we can go caroling." Kayko said with joy. So everyone got their coats and walked outside to go caroling.  
  
Everyone was walking in one direction when suddenly Yusuke thought they forgot something. "Umm. guys did we forget something?"  
  
"No, why?" Kuwabara said in confusion.  
  
"Then where's Kiara?" Everyone looked around, but since they didn't find her they went back to Kayko's place to see if she's there. When they reach the door they found a piece of paper. Everyone looked at the piece of paper, which said:  
  
Thank you for this time. I am sorry without saying goodbye. And Hiei thanks for the statue it's really cool. And go back to whatever you ningens were doing.  
  
The gang wouldn't argue with Kiara so they went caroling.  
  
~~~  
  
While the YYH gang was caroling, Kiara and Hunter were in a tree looking up at the night sky.  
  
"-This is more of a thing I would do.-" Kiara said as Hunter puts his arms around Kiara.  
  
"-What? Look at the night sky?-"  
  
"-No. Be with my only friend.-" $&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&  
  
Sorry about the last part. I was kind of getting lazy there, but it's the holiday so leave me alone about that. But Happy Holiday! 


End file.
